From the viewpoint of preventing global warming and saving energy, in order to block heat rays (infrared rays) from sunlight entering through the windows of buildings, display windows of shops, the windows of vehicles and the like, a transparent heat-shielding member is commonly provided on or within a window pane or an organic transparent substrate, thereby to reduce the temperature inside the room or vehicle (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In addition, recently, from the viewpoint of saving energy throughout the year, transparent heat-shielding/heat-insulating members having not only heat shielding properties that block heat rays that cause a temperature increase in summer, but also heat-insulating properties that suppress the escape of heat from the inside of the room in winter by shielding far-infrared rays emitted from the inside to the outside of the room through a light transmitting member (reflecting far-infrared rays toward the inside of the room) so as to reduce the heating load have been proposed as solar control films and are increasingly introduced into the market (for example, Patent Documents 3 and 4).
In recent years, attention has been focused on so-called “digital signage” used as a medium for providing advertisements, guidance and information, instead of conventional signboards, posters and large screen displays, in particular, in glass-walled commercial establishments, and display windows of convenience stores, department stores, and shops such as clothes and automobile shops by attaching a transparent screen onto a window or a display window so as to allow the window itself to function as a large screen, and projecting and displaying various content images such as advertisements, merchandise information and other information by using a projector from the inside while the transparent viewability is maintained at a level at which the interior state and goods can be viewed from the outside, because the digital signage has a very high eye-catching effect for people who are outside, is easily adapted to changes in the content, and is convenient. Likewise, in automobiles, attention has been focused on a head-up display (HUD) apparatus that projects and displays navigation information from a small-sized projector by using a portion of the surface of the windshield, a transparent or semi-transparent beam splitter, called a combiner, provided near the rearview mirror or near the driver's sight lines, or the like, or that projects and displays navigation information as a virtual image through the windshield, so as to allow the driver to see the navigation information without significantly moving his/her viewing point (for example, Patent Documents 5 to 8).